LAROOS DISASTER REFISED EDITION !
by jasonmerc
Summary: the refvised one i promise. honestly i think i did a butter job on this one but still it was just getting way too long so i cut it short after a while. it was completely filling 12 pages on google docs. but still this one has more story and a better ending than the previous one, the previous ending is rushed and crap compared to this one. i hopes you like this one more.


LAROOS DISASTERD [REVISSED] !

BY JASON MERECEDE THIS IS A NON CANNON STORY BY THE WAY

"In, five, hunred, yards, turn bleft,." Garmin said. Tomarse have arrive at the larouse city because he traveled there. Tomarse was on a raft because he wanted to go untetected by the gubmint. he had his one Pokemon with him it was a alakazam he cought and he named it arby because he ate there. "Daaaaayum the 1337 4 twas tough so Im glad vacation now." He spoke to arby who was playing with Jason merecedes mptorola photon 4g trying to bootlosder unlock it. Tomarse crashed into the sand kiling a wurmple in the pprogress! He and arbu stepped into it and said "cacaion here I come"

**I jave be the very wourst**

**Like everybody qwas**

**Blah blah ploxyonm**

Chapter 1: welcome to the city now go meet people

Tomarse walked but staid amongst the shadows to he couldn't see him so dark. He kept his hoodie over his head and arby used invisible to do just that. Tomarse went to the upstairs outside and saw arrows moving. He went on it and feel down. "Slippery sidewalk!" He screamed and ran off the side and pummited into a Busch. Tomarse got up and saw aa block flying to him and he hided in the bush and arby used tackle on the man to get a hamdurger. The block said "welcome" in a girly little bij voice and Tomarse said "deamit" like the dad does on happy wheels. Tomsarse got his mossberg 500 out of his backback full of armaments and unregistered mgs because in ploxion world there are no regulation. "Smial" the voice and got a camera out of it's head and tomarse put a paper circle on the lens. "Error," and the block blew up and spat a passport at tomarse. "Don't trust this here" and he gave arby a Uzi smg. Tomarse put his 500 away and got out the more concealable 93r. Tomgot own the slippery sidewalk and slipped to the beach. On the way he met a deutschbag named rafe oor something. "Hey wanna see my pokeml" rage said. He sent out a bkaziken. Tomarse didn't care and safty checked his 93r. " i could beat yor alakazang in a battled becaude I'm strooooong." Rafe said to tomaese. "Wait wtf how does hthat make sense you're not strong you're not doing anything your Pokemon is strong because its the one getting its as beatened you just stand off into safety and nag it." Tomarse retarted back at HIM. "That's it I've had enough of yoyr riffraff" rafe said. Tomarse cocked his 93raffica and said dont you even think about it "Blazigen use fire flame" and the pokenon charged at Tomarse. "I warned you" tonarse said." BBBAM said the 93r. The bkazilen feel down because it was right knee was no longer functionally and it blooded. It shouted in pain and rafe retorned it. Tomarse turned his aiming at rafe and said "1... 2..." but rrafe ran away. Tomarse got to the bbeach and then he knocked over by a sk8b0rd. "Surry man" man said. Tomarse said "no biggie it happens" cause tomarse understood cause he sk7b0rds too or at least he think hes can. "I'm Jordan" "I'm tomarse" "that's arby". "Hey Jordan" tomarse said. "What" "your shirt" "waddaboudit" "you speeled nerf wrong" and then they went to get lunch.

Chapter 2: tower

Jordan took a bite from out of his hamdurger and tomarse got a sallad. "Lets go to the batle tower" Jordan said oso they went on there way. Jordnan st8b0rded and grinded a bench and tomatse sk8ted to but he just went fast and his b0rd fell into the fountan. They went in and watched ash ketum murder a squirrel. Ash's picachu was weak and ash picked it up and said "don't give up on my now" and cry fell from his eyes. "HA GHAAAAIIII" tomarse yelled. But it was rafe's squirrel. Rafe saw Tomarse and said "hey you get down here ash is dead lets bettal". So tomarse got ready. "Hey arby get down here" but arby didn't want to so tomarse punched him in the gut and dragged him Down. "Arby use hiddenpowet" and arby shot his powers and hit the squirrel and died it. "Thats it I've had it with you that does it I'm done that's the last straw doodoohead" rafe said and said " go blaxien" and it got out and rored with a bandaid in its knee. flew up and dived down and hit arby and nocked the wind out of it. Tomarse said "no" and went into the battlefield itself. "Arby gtfo i got this" and Tomarse cracked his laughed at tomarse and sarcastically walked up and swung a punch. Tomarse grabed the fist. Tomarse kneed it in the gut and kicked the balls in. Grabbed its beak and punched it like 5 times or something. Tomarse shoved it to the ground and kicked its face twiced. "Ready for more" tomarse yelled but blazukn wasn't. Tomarse one the battle and got a trofy. It was late so tomarse got a hoetel and slept on it.

Chapter 3: transitioning to the rising action

Tomarse wokeing up tomorrow and it was sunny. Tomarse raided the continental breakfast and got ready anand arby still couldn't unlock the botloader of the photon. Tomarse got a call from Jordan and here it is

Hey tomarse

Hey jordon

Hey check out the big building see it

Yeah i do

Come in to the top floor there's free ice cream

Holy guacamole on my way

Hurry because there's not a lot left

But Is there some RIGHT

Haha no there's not your funny

Thx

K

Cya

Bye

Tomarse saw a bus. He got on. A block was driving it. "Please tenter your passport" block said. Tomarse put it in the blocks mouth and it spit it out and hit arby in the eye "ow wtf was that for" arby said. "WHO YOU CAN TALK" tomsaer said. "I mean alakazan" arby said. "That's better" tomarse said. The block said "face does not match please try again" and tomarse put it in again. The passport shot and hit army in the eye again and the block said "dammit the face still doesn't match" tomarse was gonna put it in again but arby grabbed the passport and stole it. Arby signaled to tomarse that he had an idea. They went outside. The bus said "nonstop straight to the tall building". Arby got a sk8b0rd and tied a rope to the bus. Tomarse smiled and then he got on. He was going like 80mph and he was happy to fun. At the bottom of the tower rafe was there. "I'm assume your here for the ice cream huh Tom ARSE" rafe said. "Its not Tom arse its tomarse. And yeah you ain't getting jt because i am". Tomarse tanned into the door and knocked over spme suitcases and got in a elevator. He smashed the button that said "45" and went up. Tomarse exited the elevator and rafe was there just finishing up his eyes cream. "To late" rafe said. "WHAT THE BUTT HOW DO YOU GOT HERE!?" tomarse yelled. "My Pokemon" rafe said. Siddenly a Pokemon came out from behind something. It was rafes blaxiken! "He can jump really high just check your pokedrx" rafe said. Tomarse got his galaxy note 3 out with crapwiz and opened the pogidex app. Pointed it and it said "Blazijen the blaze Pokemon. This can jump really high and is a lil bij too lel". Then the app forced closed. The tv sstarted to fuzz. Everyone got out of the building cause it sparkled.

Chapter 4: so it beggins

There was a force feld around Larousse and a Pokemon that was twisty went on the building. Like everyone was looking at it. Tomaese tried to pokedrx it but the camera was to crap to get it. Tomarse hhad an kdea. "Arby gimme those bonoculers" and tomarse put the lens in front of the camera. "Deoxys the DNA polomeen. It is twisty and you should kill it cause its evil". Then deoxys made aa MURRRG sound and duplicated. There were like 100 of tjem that flew at the people and grabed them! Tomarse began to run away. He got behind cover. 'Arbh gimme that damn Uzi. Here's a ruger gp100." So they traded. Rafe was there too. "Piss off noob" tomarse said. "Fine ill just use my Pokemon to fight isn't that right blaziken." But baziken was already captured and shooting fire as it flew away. Tomarse said "we need shelter." They ran to a building with slidey doors. They didn't open. Tomarse kicked them in. "We should be ggood here for now. GRAAAAAAAERRRG! "WHAT THE TURDS WAS THAT" rafe said. It was raquaza hitting the force field growling over and over like it was mental issues or something. Tomarse called home base.

HELLO THIS IS TOMAESE SEND A BOAT AYSAP

KK

tomarse hung up. "The boat wwill be 24 hours." They look worried. "Guess we ggotta survive" rafe said. "No crap Sherlock" tomarse said.

Chapter 4: start to survivinged.

_24:00:00 UNTIL RESCUE ARRIVES_

"We need foods" tomarse said. "I need a gun" rafe remorked. "I cant trust you gtfo" Tomarse said back. "Dude I'm sorry. But this is necessarily for out surviving. I can help." Rafe argumented. "Fine ill start you off slow don't want to break your nose with recoil" tomarse gaved rafe a bretta u22 neos. arby loses his gp100. Tomarse reloaded and cocked his uzi like the beta animation in left 4 dead 1 he does it like that cause thats the coolest way to do it in the world. They exited the building and went to get food. Suddenly a deoxys tried to grabe tomarse but arby shot it off. They saw a vending machine. Tomarse shot iit a bunch of times and carried as many foods back as he can. They sat down to eat. "I need to get my Pokemon backj" rafe said. "He can help us so much." Romarse thought about it. "I guess you're right. Lets go." So they ran down to a building they saw that the deoxi were dropping everyone. They shot some deoxises and lowered this elevator thing. They said "errybody out" and errybody out. Then rafes Pokemon came and hhe said "help us" to it. "Not if tomarse is hhere" "WTF YOU CAN SPEAK TO?" "no i can't" "o ok" so they went back to the base. Inside they discussed. "We have waaaay more than we need. Lets go rescue people and bring them with us. Rafe i have an idea. Hook up my laptop to the camera and let us know when you see things we can rescue." So rafe got tomarses lenovo and got into the camera. "Ill go out lemme just save the game first" tomarse said.

Chapter 5: it started out good

_22:50:00 UNTIL RASCUE ARRIVES_

Tomarse set out on his journey. He got a call on his note 3. "Tomarse there's some people near the greenhouse. They seem worried. Probably turists." Tomarse went to the greenhouse area on the sslippery sidewalk. Deoxys many attacked hhim but he shot them and kicked them. He got a block thing that shut down and he hit them with it then shot them. He arrived at rhe greenhouse. "Oh no another looney" the lady said and went to hhit Tomarse with a vegetable. Tomarse dodged in the nickel of time and hit her twice. She siad "owowow stop fine ill follow you" and her husband came too. Tomarse gave the pipe to husband and picked up a scythe."do you have with you?" Tomarse asked. "No they took it away dunno where it is" they went back to the home base. Tomarse came up to a deoxys. He put the scythe around its head, and put his foot on its stomach. He pushed as hard as hehe could and pulled as hard as he could scythe and its head came off. The others were being stupid and instead of avoiding them if possible they engaged every single one of them as they went by. "Come on" tomarse yelled and shot some deoxys. They got to the dolr and went in. "Thanks for saving us." They said and went to sleep. Arby sleeping too. "ARBY GET THE HELL UP" tomarse yelled at the top of his lungs and arby jolted awake. "Arby i need you with me to todo this. We gotta save peeps and ploceon and bring them to safely. Arby said "fiiiineee illll heeeerllllppp" tomarse said "WHY DO YOU TALKING".

Chapter 6: is this a good thing to do?

_22:00:01 UNTIL RESCUE ARRIVES_

Tomarse went out to continue practicing killeng the deoxys clones to practice on them. Got a call " tomtomtomtomtom there's a pack of oddish and a person near the red building go get them dood." Tomrsr and arby went there. Half way thrrr another call was. "Tomarse there's two machamp and some Guy doing pushups on the moving sidewalk" Tomarse continued to the oddis cause he didn't want to mees with them. A person maybe 18 years old was there surrounded by them and was a fraid. "Wait don't come any closer" the person yeled. "Y" tomarse asked. "They are angry at us for some reason" and the person got hit with a stun spore they feel down. "Oh crap." Tomarse said "arby use hiddebpower.' And swoosh the offish died. tommish picked up the stun person and took her to tge base. But he heard something. "Oddish" and arby was poisoned. "Tschitt" tomarse said. Arby needs medisine. They staggered back avoiding tge move sidewalk. "We need medicone for you guys. I guts i have to get some." He went outside to get some. Ribgringring "tomarse there's a phokemart around the corner from here you should go there." So tomarse went there. There was 2 people in there. "Hey. You know in gathering people to rescue so you guys can come along." Tomarse said as he got some potins and fullrestores. "...sure... well cone along..." one of them said. "Brb" and they ran in the back of the store. Tomarse heard the Whispering. Then a yelp and quiet. One of the guys rab out oof the store. "?" Tomarse thought. Juts as he got his Uzi ready, a door opened. A late 30s man emerged. He had an aa12 and a blastoid. Blastois was holding the body of the person. It let the body drop and kicked it over to ttomarse. Tomarse had his mouth open and was kinda scares. He was surprise tthat anyone else in the Pokemon world had the mental capacity to kill someone. Im actually kinda durprise as well. The man was irate. He was breathing heavy. tomarse took a few steps back. "Oh. Your trying to rob my STORE, arendi you." The man adked. "W we just need a mekdkit ca cause someone is sick." Tomarse said. "No! You, were trying to Rob, my Stor!" The man said slowly. "NOT ON MY WATCH!" the man yelled. "Where have i seen this bfore" tomarse thought and saw the blastois loaf his cannon. The man sstepped towards tomarse and the man tilted his head sodeways. "NOBODDY VANDALIZES ON MY WATCH!" "THIS! IS MY! STOOOOOO00000000000000000000000000000000000O0O0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!i!" The man yelled as his head shook uncontrolably. Tomarse pissed hos pants." Tomarse ran bbehind a shelf as he heard BOOSH BOOSH BOOSH from the gun. "BLASTOISR USE WATER CANNON" Blastiose came over and shot his water gun and iit hitted tomarse. He blasted back on the wall. Tomarse shot the blastoise BABABABABBABABABABABABABB but it did the bladtpis used his shell to block. Tomarse tried shot again but the turtle didn't get hurt. The turtle shot at tomarse but he doged it. "How amam i gonna kill this Guy" he thoyght. Then tomarse heard it again "BLAM BLAM BLAM" "MY ST0000000000R!"!" Tomarse had an idea. Bu it was risky. He slides run out to get some shoe spray and got behind a shelf again. He said "hey bladtpis" and the turtle looked at him. Tomarse shot the shoe spray in its eyes and it feel down painful and crying and screaming and it hurt cause thats lot of chemicals in that stuff. "BLAM BLAM BLAM MY STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRR!" And he charged at tomarse. Tomarse shot him a lot in the gut and the Guy wobbled and feel Dow. " M m m my s s stor." And the Guy died. The blastois was about to get up with red and yellow eyes but tomarse took the aa12 and put it in his mouth. "Closing time". Tomarse said and shot it in his Brian's feel everywhere. Tomarse went outside and the man was gon. He returned base as soon as possible. "Here" he tgrew medisines at them and they bettered. "Thx m9" woman said. "Ala" arby said. Tomarse ate some food.

Chapter 7: messed with the wrong Guy sorta

_20:54:32 UNTIK RESCUE ARRIVES_

Tomarse waited for call but the call didn't. So he went over to the sidewalk. "Hey what are you do here" tomarse asled. "Training i Can't have these things killling us i mean me" tomarse took a bite from his hamdurger. "Hey!" Man yelled. He ran over and took the hamdurger and threw it away. "Wtf dude'' tomarse said aand kicked him back. The machamps came forward agresively. One swingged at tomarse and he roled to avoid it. "No one kicks the great Ricky" Ricky said. Tomarse looked at them. "Eff this" and ran away. "Hey where's arby" he called rafe. "Oh he went somewhere i saw him" "screw that's" tomarse said.

Chapter 8: geting more people?

_20:50:76 UNTIL RESCUE ARRIVES_

Call "yeah wassap" "tomarse's there's an old lady near the bank. Her ploxyonm is under some pipes and shshe's freaking out lke a lil bij lel" Tomarse saw a group of deoxys on his way. "That's a lot i can't get around that" he thinked. There was some dynamite in a bag over there so tomarse got it. "I know" he imagined! He taped it to his shoos and dynamite jumped over them. The bank was there. Some noons ran out with p0k3 munny and they looked at tomarse and engaged in fighting. Tomarse sprayed then with lead and want to the old lady. "hello you wipersnapper can you get my mightyend out from this pipe here" tomarse said "yeeaa" ina half asleep way and picked the pipe offbthe dog but it topk a lot of working. "Its legs are damaged see" tomarse said "follow me" and picked up the dog. He carried it back to the base. He came to the groupbof ddeoxys again. He killed them all with the dog and the old lady pushed one. After the loading screen he came toto the sidewalk area that moved you know that one. The machamps saw them and one jumped down at tomarse and friends. The machamp charged the old lady and knocked her down so hard? Tomarse said "cumon less go" and the old lady followed again. Then the machamp picked her up and smashed her inti the grund and killed her a lot. Tomarse kept running back tobthe bade and made it there. The dog lay down and the lady from before came over. "Hey I'm Lucy and I'm a vet i got this" "0k". Tomarse ate some food and went back out.

Chapter 9: the machamps

_19:56:40 UNTIL RESCUE ARRIVES_

"That's it I'm kicking ur as" tomarse said. "Machamp use tackle" and the machamps came afte rhim. He Doges the tackle. He shot at him BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB but it didn't do anything. The deoxus came and they machamps killed them rreally quickly. "this is going to sucks" tomarse thouht. so he tried to shoot the treainer but the machangs grabed the bullets and threw them away "sxchitt". "fug this im out". ringiringringring. "tomarse theres someone go get him" "kk" so he got him back. "tomars we ned fodd"

Chpter 10: fodd

_19:07:99 UNTIL RESCURE ARRIVES_

tomarse seeked fodd and got attacked sometimes. the deoxy were taking all the fodd machines and dumping them into idk where youll have to see. tomarse hid behind a trash can because a raichu was there and it looked angry. tomarse accidentally put his hand where the senser was. "THAUNK YOU FOR DISPOSE YOUR TRASH" the can said and the raich ulooked and shocked the thunderbbolt on it. tomarse decided to go and fite them but he got sapped! he feel down and tomarse closed his eyes. TOMARSE PERSPECICTVE HE WAS KOD.

Chapter 11: Where qwas he?

_?:?:? UNTIL RESCUE ARRIVES_

Tomarsed wooke up inside a room. it was dark. So dark. As he got up off the cold ground something. He heard "raaaaaayyyyy" and there was raichoose all around him in a circle charging. someone came in front of him and said "i am the HAHA lectric gym HAHA leader Whatson. HAHA." Tomarse said "oh your the lectric gym leader thats-" "HAHAHAHAHA I AM FULL OF LECTRICITY HAHAHA SO CHARGED HAHAHAHA help me HAHAHAHAHA POWER HAHAHA" then he spazzed on the ground. "uh you okay sir" tomartse asked. he walked up to whatson who then stopped spazzing and frowned at tomarse. tomarse backed up and whatson smiled and said "HA…. HA… HAHA…." tomarse thought "this neega on speed or something" whatson said calmly "but… what is this here…" whatson took out an uzi. tomarse checked his holster and IT QASNT THERE! "hey you GIMME THAT BACK WHATSION" and tomarse ranned up to him to grabe it. the raichoose intercepted him as whatson continued to look at it. "what… what is this" he pulled the charging handle CLK CHK and a round feel out. "HAHAHA" what's on said. Tomarse closed his tightly eyes cause he was ascared. Whatson was a dummy and he had his finger on the trigger and accidentally shot his leg. "THE PAIM! HAHAHAHAAHAHAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! SO KUCH PAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAA HOOHOOHOOHOOHOO HEHEHEE... HAHAHAHAHAA!" Whatson feel on the ground with his hands over the blood and laughing. Whatson said "why this. HAHA is dangerous. Very very dangerous... HAHAHA! I'll just keep this for myself HAHAHAHA" THE raichoose walked toward tomsrse again. tomarse walked away but Qhatson said "wher are YOU GOING HAHAHAHAHAAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHHHAH" with a smile that is creppy. "dude u on sped" tomarse aslked? tomarse grabed a raocihoo and knocked it out by kicking its knee so hard. the others charged there lectricity and shotted him/. most missed but tomarse got hit by an electricity and almost died. "hwat are the doing" tomarse thought. "thats an ungodly amount of electricity. tomarse runned to get his uzi and he got it but whatsoin grabed his leg and said "HAHAHA!" tomarse shot whatson who got shot by him because he shot whatson eing shot by him!now he hade to a deal with the raicoose. They formed a circle and charged with a ball of sparking energy shot at the arse of tom! Whatson was laying on the coldly ground with unconscious. Then smoke came in. It was smoke catchum. "Was good guys" and soke killed the raichuz. The. He went to tomarse and said "you'll never be as good as me. I'm destiny is to be great just like my brother ash. Good luck next time and if you need to have someone save ur sorry ares you know who to call. just remmember all will be revealed in due time" and he said as he therew a handurger at tomarse giving him a clue and je hleft. Tomarse stofd his very self up and said "thanks but wtf". Race called. "Yo diggead there's something going on by the windmils but my camera is too week to was. Theres rocks flying everywhere. Or isbthat dirt. Whopps the camera was it I ca't see" tomarse found his exit way.

Chapter 12:te the windmils.

_17:43:30 UNTIL RESCUE ARRIVES_

Tomarse arrived a t the windmills and saw some group of people there. there were too groups. one was like hippies and the other like rednecks. they were fighting. "no we need to use this for cleaner energy" hippies argued. "yee haw scroo dat sheeyit lets use oil and cut these windmill down for BULLITS". "violence never colves anything" hippies said. "shutup right to keep and bear arms" recnecks said. "thats the usa this is laroose" hippies. "o yeah" rednackes. tomarse agreed with rednecks with gun part but agreed with hippies for clean energy. "guys lets break this up and decide peacefully." but they didnt hear him. tomatse shit his gun in the air and everyone quieted. "thats a action arms usi form 1983" a redneck said. tomarse noodded. "maybetheres a resolve we can acuire peace." but they said "NOOOOOOO" "guys come on work this out" tomarse said. but they didnt listen. he shot his gun in the air again. "stfu alright we cant tear the windmills down because energy. but we need bollits too because defense. maybe theres another way.d "why dont we only take down half the windmill" tomarse said. but a hippie was already beating upa redneck to tomarse shot him. then a redneck was kicking a hippie so tomarse shot him. "this is no way to resolve a crisis like this. why dont you come back to my place-" but they both sides already decided to kill tomarse. "oh crap" tomarse said and ran away. the hippie leader had a nightgown on and rainbow colored that had a peace sign and his people had pace shirts on. redneck king was a 10 gallon hat with some revolvers and the rest only had overalls. "we were doign just fine till you showed up" they said. "now well kill you". because just liek dead rising they always find a reason to kill frank weast not that this story is copy that idea at all. tomrsre shot some of them but it didnt work. "i need to craft something" he said and went back to base.

Chapter 13: Crafting For the Win

_17:10:09 UNTIL RESCE ARRIVES_

now hippies and rednecks were roaming around the place like deoxyses which tomarse shot a few of them on his way. then tomarse got a signature HENRY FREEMAN autograph bassbowl bat and some signature TED NUDGENT nails and crafted a bat with nails in it to use for efficiently killing. "besides im running low on ammo" he argued. he went out to the area and found ah ippie and hit im in the gut with the bat and shoved it through his skull and he died and drowned. thomarse got a call on his note3 with crapwiz "hey tomarse ita rafe"

"hrey rafe"

"theres a dexoys behind you watch out" so tomasrse killed the deoxys

"thanks rafe you are trustworthy of my opinion"

"now there is something going on on a statue located at the center of town-ish"

"k bye"

tomarse had to use his bat more but enventually it broke so he had to use a baguette he found instead.

Chapter 14: A Metaphysical Encounter

_16:58:09 UNTIL RESCUE ARRIVES_

Tomarse used garmin to find the statue it was actulally a garmin app for his phone not a nother device. he saw someone planting bombs there. the person got up and ranned away after tomarse lelled at him to sotp. he released arby from his pokeball. "arby help me find him" tomarse said. "arby" he replied in conclusion. they ran around following his scent which eventually led him to another tall building. it was 2 tall buildings with a glass bridge on the high floorest that connected them together. because larousse is a cool city like that. its my favorite one. the anyways tomarse went on the bridge then the doors closed. he looked back and revealed that he was stuck there. then a floating thing came down. btw emily is from hell but you arent supposed to know that yet. someone floated down onto the bridge and raised her head dramatically purple hair. "The power is strong within you my child." ther person said. "Teel me, what is your name?" tomarse replied "my name is-" "it it tomarse isnt it" lady asked. tomarse was like :O . "you seek something, do you not?" lady asked. "yeah i want to know-" "why this whole thing happened." lady replied. arby was still trying to unlock the bootloader of the motorola photon 4g. lady person whipped her fingers and the photon 4g shut itself off. then it turned back on and the boot logo said "BOOTLOADER UNLOCKED" under a 8 bit moto logo. arby put the phone in his pocket and grinded. "who was the one that-" "hush my chid" lady replied to him. "that was simply to bring you to me. there was not real it wad a allusion." tomasre thinked. "a allusion to what a terrorist attack?" lady frowned. "whoops i meant illusion". that was awkward. "i will give you answers but you must do something for me." lady said. "what should do?" tomase asked. "first, get rid of the hippys and rednecks. then you must come here back to this very spot." tomasre agreed and he teletorted back the ground. arby stood ther ein silence. tomarse went back to finish off the rednecks and hippies. he had an idea.

Chapter 15: Finishing Them Off

_15:00:40 UNTIL RESCUE ADRIVES_

tomarse set up a hut thing that said "FREE COEXIST" on one side and "FREE GUNS AND BIBLES" on the other side. hold on a sec. so then eventually after time teh rednecks and hippies crowded into building and tomarse pushed a button and BWOOOOOM it blew up. a deoxys was in there too. tomarse said "peace of cake". then he went back to the magical place. the lady appeared behind tomarse as we speak. "i already know you finished them off. good job" "how did you know did you read my mind?" tomarse asked. "no i heard the boom" "oh". "NOOOOOoooooowwww..." she said in a 2spoopy voice "...you must finish off the excercising man. he calls himself…" pause as she does a 360 midair. "...the great ricky" tomarse was unhappy. "not that barstard. im not putting up with him" then the lady angried. "but you have to" she said as she spawned spikey plants on the door. "wait a second if your so magical why dint you just do it yourself" tomasre asked. the lady paused and angried. "NO ONE TELLS THE GREAT SABRINA WHAT TO DO" tomarse yelled "wow YOU SOUNDED JUST LIKE RICKY". then boss fight engage.

Chapter 16: Sabrina Was Evil The Whole Time

_14:40:58 UNTIL RESCUE ARRIVES_

Then suddenly Sabrina clashed down onto this bridge! arby wet upnexto tom to back him up for once for a change. tomarse waited for her to charge her psywave attack but arby uses his sychic powers to deflect it. tomarse shotted her with his uzi and she got hit and fell down. "you know what thats it youre in for it" Sabrna said. "Go Hypno" and hypno came out of a masterball. arby aimed his Ruger GP100 like rick does in the walking dead and shot hypno in the head. hypno fell back but he was so heavy that caused the bridge crack. sudenly a hole came in and sabrina fell to er death. tomarse was like "wow." arby before then shot off another shot somewhere. "but wait if she was psychic howd she die" arby pointed tomarse over to another alakazam that was smaller it teleported off the building. "oh i get it that pokemon was giving her telepathetic powers". tomarse was Hungry so he needed to go back to the base.

Chapter 17: A Long Deserved Rest

_14:00:01 UNTIL RESCUE ARRIVES_

When he got back Rafe was there and blazizen was sleeping with a hamdurger. rafe said "tomarse you deserve a rest get some sleep" so tomarse went to sleep. he was listening to asmr to help him sleep. tomarse drifted into a long deserved sleep.

Chapter 17.5: The Dream

_? UNTIL RESCUE ARRIVES_

tOMARSE dreamed he was inside of a kitchen. "dinners redy" hes mom said. tomarse was about to partaken in his favorite meal which was a bigmac and fries. timmy was qu1ksk0p1ng in mw3 downstairs. tomarse finished eating and he went upstairs to play civ 5 with crhis. then tomarse woke up.

Chapter 18: Wake Me Up Before You Go Go

Tomarse woke up way later on. no one was there except arby who was passed out becaus ehe drank too much Red Red Wine. it went to his head. Tomarse saw a note on his Lenovo that was enclosed in it so tolmarse opened the lid of the lenovo. The nore read:

"TOMARSE HELP US"

But the rest was in red marker splotches. Tomarse looked at his watch.

_1:56:00 UNTIL RESCUE ARRIVES_

Tomarse fell aghast. "Theres blood on my mot smartwatch" he suprised. tomarse went out to get the others wherever they went. tomarse wandered the city kiling a lot of deoxys who were more agressive but he couldnt see… anyone actually. "thy must have excaped drat". tomarse thought. tomarse saw a sign that looked like a bunch of scribbles and there was a giant hole next to it that was a door. tolmarse went into the hole. he was now in a hallway. he knew he had to be quiet now. it was failrly poorly litten. he heard the clicks of the tongue off in the somewhere. tomarse went there and the door read 'OFICE". tomarse heard something in there. "hello… subjec-patient… number 12… you may not remember me after the medication… just to rerfresh your memory… i am… professor clemmins." tomarse remembered he heard this befoer! tomarse needed help for this one. he called in someone he knew would get the job done right. boopbeepboopbeepbeepbipboop. "hey its tomarse…..yeah…..no…...i need you hear….ok...see you in a bit damurjin." he hung up. clemmins turned around to look out the hallway. "our secret labratory has been infringed!" he whispered. he clicked dhis tongue some times and went out to the hallway with a syringe. he ran at tomarse and punched his face out. tomarse struggled up and ran for the exit door and he just made it before professor clemmins clicked his tongue a few more time. suddely a paratrooper feel down. "hey tom its damurjin here" damurjin y said.

Chapter 19: Now Its Gotten Serious Because Damurjin Showed Up

#authorsnote damurjin y is a good lets player on youtube you should watch him hes my favorite one like how some people like perdiepie a lot i think damurjin is good.

_1:40:73 UNTIL RESCUE ARRIVES_

They went to the slippery sidewalk. The Great Ricky was still there. the machamps came after them. "Not if I can help this" damurjiny said. he look out his nintendo ds and swummoned a deamos to battle the machamps. then it was them vs ricky. ricky had bulletproof armor vest on becaus he was really op. damurjin charged after him with a bow and arrow and shotted his head with one and it did some damage. Ricky cahrged at damurjin and tackled him too the ground but damurjin mashed the X button sio he got free. it took a really long time but eventually tomarse knew what he had to do to defeat ricky. "DAMUJRIN GET OVER HERE" and he got over there. tomarse plugged his phone into the blocks and turned it on so that it would go full speed. Ricky was slipperied into a bunch of spikes because there was a "Spikes For Sale" stand at the end of the conveyer sidlewalk. "that was close" tomarse said. "yeah" damurjin said.

Chapter 20: Now We Have To Find Everyone Else

_ONLY 00:30:09 UNTIL RESCUE ARRIVES_

They group comtinued on the slippery sidewalk all the way to the entrance plaza for the train station. music played in the back. then a spotlight shown on them. "hands in the air" someone said. "no" tomarse said. damurjin got his throwing knives ready because he played a lot of XIII so hewas good with them. "enemy spotted prepare for elimination" a army guy said. "I am commander Joson. I am a Ten Star Commander. you will do what i say or prepare to be die. thats an order private" joson said. tomarse shook his head and said "access denied" and damerjin got his knives ready. then a swat force came out and tried to tactically shoot them but tomarse was really good with his uzi by this po9int so he noskoped them all. "what is this. you cant beat me" joson said. tomarse looked up and saw everyone including arby in a cage. "why are you do this" tomarse asked joson. "this city is in a top priority security with all of these deoxys fighting each other and us. i cant have… riffraff… running around the streets. we need to clear the streets to make way for the bombing of the city. "BOMBING OF THE COTY?" tomarse gasped! "yes, this is the only way to ensure that the our mission of search and destroy is complete." tomarse asked him next "why are you killing the people theres nothing wrong with them" joson laughe dand shook his head to look agressive. "the meat, private, the meat! it is infected with deoxys disease! you will all turn eventually! everyone must die!" tomarse laughed and said "since youre here and you made conntact with infected people doesnt that mean youre infected too" tomarse asked joson. …. "drat" joson said. he saluted his country and lit himself on fire and died. "that was weird" damurjin said as he lowered the cage. everyone got out and made there way to the docks but they werent there yet

Chapter 21: The Final Fight Epic!

_00:01:00 UNTIL RESCUE ARRIVES_

A bunch of deoxys were ath the docks and everyone had to fight them off with awesomeness before the sip arrived the could see it in the certainly far distance. "hey guys" jordan showed up. they continued shotting and killing all the deox. then the ship showed up and they fighted all the way the ocean and they got home safe.

"this is gonna make a great story" tomarse said.

BUT ITS NOT OVER YET….

CHAPTER 22: OVERTIME

Tomarse looked through his .50bmg scope back at the island. he saw someone on the roof contronting deoxys giving him back a crystal and deoxys stopped making clones and slowly went away. "hey thats ash letchum" tomarse remarked. "now how do we get rid of this so called disease" kevong said with his mosin nagant thingie because he was on the ship as well. "everyone on that island is crazy. people go crazies when apocalypse moments happen. he was probably just bluffing the entire time" tomarse said. he turned to face the island. "that disease cant possibly be real…

...right?"

***TOB CONTINUES***


End file.
